Connecting Room Doors
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend most of their time separated by a locked connecting-room door. What if this time, it wasn't locked? MSR. MATURE RATING. Anarchy X-Phile


"Mulder, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as her brows furrowed and she lifted her fingers to her mouth and began to check if she had anything on her face.

He opened his mouth and shut it several times before finally giving her a silent shrug and looking away from her, focusing his eyes on the stretch of beach in front of them while all his other senses remained on her. He couldn't answer her without making her uncomfortable, without crossing the line between friends and…something more, something _better_.

She seemed to accept his non-answering shrug and relaxed back in her seat; she unbuttoned her suit jacket and finally started getting comfortable after being on this stake-out for the last six hours. She didn't even know where they were, she didn't really care to know. She reached into the bag of sunflower seeds sitting between them and began chewing on a single seed, cracking it open carefully and then rolling down the window to throw out the empty shell. "Mulder, why do you eat these things?" She asked with a sigh as she dug another seed out and popped it into her mouth.

"They keep me busy, I guess…and it keeps me from eating other things." He said as he glanced towards her, his gaze flickering first to her breasts, then to her crotch, before he coughed and looked outside again.

She had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in. A sexual innuendo from Mulder always made her nights with him unbearably long because she knew he'd never follow through with any of his comments and she'd spend the remainder of their time together wishing she were alone so she could touch herself—which was essentially how _all_ her nights were spent now.

Every day, she spent nearly all her time with Mulder—either stuck in an office or following him around a crime scene, making sense of his ramblings and doing her best to turn his musings into a scientific explanation that would pass Skinner's desk without being sent back for "insufficient findings."

But it was the time she _didn't_ spend with him that was beginning to bother her. They ate breakfast and lunch together, but she longed to see him sitting across her dining room table as they ate dinner, or even sitting on his couch balancing plates in their laps as they watched a movie.

She wanted to know what he thought about as he waited to fall asleep every night and if she was in his thoughts as often as he was in hers. She wanted to know if he had ever said her name whenever he touched himself; she wanted to know if he thought she was beautiful—or if she was even his type.

But those weren't the types of questions you could your partner, or even your best friend, if you hoped of maintaining a manageable relationship. But why did her life always have to be so manageable? So predictable? Why couldn't she let someone else lead for a while—more specifically, why couldn't she let Mulder take the lead?

Mulder sighed and kicked his feet in front of him, trying to stretch his long legs inside the small car. He glanced at the empty back seat and pursed his lips in thought—maybe Scully wouldn't mind if he took a 30 minute nap…then he shook his head, dismissing the idea completely. He had pulled her out of her bed at 11:00 last night so that he could bring her down here to witness a UFO sighting, and here they were six hours later…still waiting.

He honestly hadn't even spent a second to consider the validity of the past UFO sightings—all he knew was that it allowed him to spend more time with Scully, and he didn't mind looking like a fool if it meant he could sit next to her for a few extra hours.

Of course, he _could_ have just asked her out to dinner—she would have said yes. He knew she cared about him and he had a feeling she was just waiting for him to make the first move, but he could never summon up the courage to make the first move towards a deeper relationship. The moment he saw her face and her perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she arched it playfully at him, he'd lose every bit of his self-esteem and he'd sink into a depression that revolved around a single, deep-rooted mantra: I'll never be good enough for her.

He sighed again and ran his fingers absentmindedly across the rubber of the steering wheel. He felt her looking at him, so he turned back to face her. "Mulder, if you're bored, then let's call it a night and go home… we can get an hour of sleep before the sun comes up."

"Don't you want to see the UFO? The witness I talked to said the lights were spectacular."

"UFOs are your thing, Mulder. I like cutting up dead bodies." She said as she grabbed another seed and threw it her mouth.

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"The only thing I'm curious about is _you_." He cocked his head to the side as he considered her words. What could she possibly be curious about? He had no social life, no private life, and most people would say he had no professional life; he had dedicated his life to a cause nobody but he believed in.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, willing to answer any question she had if they could stay here a little longer.

"You're the most brilliant and passionate person I've ever met, why do you blindly follow these types of leads? You knew there weren't going to be any UFO sightings tonight, so why are we here?"

She pinned him down with an intense stare he couldn't break away from; he quickly licked his lips, not missing the way her gaze momentarily broke from his to watch his tongue flick quickly across his lips before she met his stare again. He couldn't tell her the complete truth, but he could tell her some of it. "I'm going to find something one day—something that they can't ignore, and _when_ that happens, I want your name to go down right next to mine."

" _Next_ to you? Not under?" She asked, mildly amused that a woman with no desk in _their_ office would get equal credit on his quest for answers.

His mouth gaped open as he continued to stare at her, wondering if she had meant for her question to have a different meaning. What the hell, he might as well throw an innuendo at her—she was probably expecting it now. "I'd love to get you under me—or above me. I'm not picky at this point."

Her eyes grew wide as she stared her him, her lips parting into an unbelieving gape. She needed to say something, she couldn't let the silence drone on and create a void between them—but she had absolutely no idea how to respond. She licked her lip and lowered her gaze, shaking her head and letting her hair fall across the side of her face to help conceal her blush. "Mulder…" she whispered with a slight smile so that he knew she wasn't mad but also not allowing the conversation to go any deeper.

But, damn it, she wanted him deep. She wanted to know what he would feel like inside her and if they would be as in-tune with one another in bed as they were out of bed. She cut her eyes towards him and, while he had that boyish _I-got-away-with-it_ smile on his lips, she noticed his eyes had darkened and his fingers were now gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had drained of blood.

"Mulder," she hummed, "maybe we should go home." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she felt her panties begin sticking to her. She looked out the windshield and sighed; yes, she would be touching herself _again_ tonight with very unprofessional thoughts of her partner.

"Sure, Scully." He said disappointedly. Why couldn't he just follow through with all his innuendos? This would have been a great time to just lean over and kiss her; if she hadn't returned the kiss, he could have just said he was sleep deprived—and if she _had_ returned the kiss, well it was still dark and the back seat still looked comfortable.

She picked up on the disappointment in his voice and she reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly and letting the tips of her fingers rub against the muscles in his shoulder before her hand slid down to grip his upper arm. "We can try again tomorrow," she offered with a hopeful smile.

He shook his head and looked away from her, obviously embarrassed that he'd wasted her night and kept her from sleeping. "You don't really want to try again, do you?" He asked quietly as he reached forward and started the car, the engine roaring to life while the air conditioning kicked on and began blowing air out of the vents.

"I don't mind being out here…with you." She said, giving his arm one last squeeze before she dropped her hand away and laid it in her lap, not trusting herself to continue touching him, even in comfort. "If this is where you feel like you should be, then I'll be here too."

He looked over at her, her face softly lit up by the glow of the dashboard lights, and he sighed. "Yes, Scully; this, right here, is _exactly_ where I want to be."

.

They weren't far from DC, an hour and a half's drive would have put them back in their own beds, but Mulder didn't feel like driving back and Scully didn't argue when he suggested they get hotel rooms.

They pulled into the typical low-rate motel and Scully went to book their rooms while he went to the restaurant next door to grab them some food. He walked out with their meal just in time to see Scully walking out of the motel lobby; she turned her head and her eyes immediately found his across the parking lot and she smiled and held up two keycards and pointed towards the far end of the building to the two end rooms.

She gave him the room on the end and went into her room only long enough to see that it wasn't a complete dump and that the sheets were clean before she knocked on the connecting room door and waited for him to let her in.

She could hear him moving around on the other side of the door, obviously not in a hurry to let her in so she slid out of her suit jacket, kicked her shoes off, took her belt off, and was in the middle of putting up her hair when the door opened; through the mirror she was looking in, she saw him lean against the door jam and cross his arms as he stared at her. "I like it better down," he said softly.

Her eyebrow arched but her hands immediately fell to her side as she turned around to face him. "You do?" she asked, not quite believing what she had heard.

He nodded his head and she nervously licked her lips as she slowly took in his appearance; he too had opted to get more comfortable but he'd done a much sexier job that she had been able to. His suit jacket and tie had come off, the top four buttons of his dress shirt were undone and he had rolled his sleeves up past his elbows. He had taken his belt and holster off and now his pants were riding low on his hips, his shoes and socks had been kicked off just before he opened the door and she could see them behind him in the middle of the floor. "I've got dinner ready…or breakfast" he said as he lazily looked at his watch and nodded his head towards the bed behind him.

She walked over towards him but he didn't move and instead made her brush against him as she slid past him and stepped into his room. The room layout was a reflection of hers, so that their headboards were on the same wall, the bathrooms side-by-side, the showers separated only by a thin wall. They had been partners for five years now, but knowing she was so close to him tonight kicked her libido into overdrive. She tucked her hair behind her ears and released a short breath, swallowing hard and trying to get her shaking hands under control.

"I bought some beer, but I can go find us some water if you would rather." He said as he sat a six pack down on the small side table in the middle of some food he had spread out.

"You got that at the restaurant?" She asked as she eyed the six-pack.

"There was a store next door. I got you a toothbrush and some…other things." He said as he nodded towards a small pile of groceries on the bed. She walked over and started going through the items he had stacked up. Sunflower seeds—for him; a double pack of toothbrushes—for _them_ ; muffins and coffee for when they woke up; and a package of t-shirts and two pairs of gym shorts.

"I figured we would need something to sleep in…" he rambled as he watched her pick up the clothes. When she looked up at him with a thoughtful smile on her face, his face lit up. "You could change now." He said, inwardly cringing at how obviously overexcited to get her into a thin shirt and shorts. She opened her mouth to refuse but he raised his hand and stopped her. "If these are your only clothes," he said as his eyes skimmed down her body, "then you can't risk getting anything on them. Go change." He said as he ushered her into his bathroom and shut the door before she could argue.

She stared at herself in the mirror took in her flushed face and dilated eyes; she was obviously turned on and she needed to get it under control before she walked back out there. She traded her clothes for the make-shift pajamas he had gotten her and then splashed some water on her face in hopes it would wash away the arousal.

She stepped outside the bathroom and placed her dress clothes on his bed, ensuring her bra was carefully hidden under her shirt and pants. When she straightened up, she looked over and saw him making their plates of hot dogs and potato chips. She sat down and shook her head at his choice.

"Stop frowning, you'll love it. The restaurant was closed for another two hours and this was all the grocery store had that resembled a typical dinner." He smiled as he dished out packets of mustard and ketchup.

"Typical for you maybe." She joked as she picked up her hotdog and moved it around in the bun..

"I think you'll be fine, Scully. I've made it this long eating junk food and beer." He said as he opened two bottles and handed her one before he tapped his against hers and lifted it to his mouth with a smile.

She smiled and then slowly lifted her hotdog towards mouth, licking her lips before opening her mouth and taking a slow bite. Mulder's eyes grew heavy as he stared at her, feeling himself harden as he watched her slowly, meticulously chew her first bite.

.

Two hours later, Scully's face was flushed and she could tell the alcohol was beginning to kick in but she didn't want to leave his room just yet. She sat down her empty bottle and went to pick up another bottle only to discover that were none left. She sat back down and smiled when Mulder handed her his half-full bottle and told her she could have the rest.

She should have declined, she had already had four of the six pack, but he seemed content to just watch her drink and she was in need for some relaxation. She lifted the bottle to her lips and, when she was sure he wasn't watching, she ran the tip of her tongue around the rim and pretended she could taste him.

Their conversations tonight weren't like their typical debates about the universe or the unknown; tonight he was telling her about his time in England (sans Phoebe Green). She had always suspected that Mulder had had some wild years, but as he regaled her with all his adventures, she felt as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"What about you, Dana?" He asked, smiling widely as he watched her react to him using her first name. They had moved to the floor about an hour ago, and while he had opted to recline backward with his back pressed against the bed, she had opted to stretch out and lay on the floor.

She turned onto her side and propped up her head in her hand. "What about me?"

"Well, I've shared most of my deep dark secrets—while you've been uncharacteristically quiet."

"Most of your secrets? Don't you think I know them all by now?" She laughed as she looked at him darkly.

"Oh I definitely have one I've kept from you." He answered, his voice low as he reached towards her. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her and she leaned in towards him as he got closer.

His eyes narrowed on her parted lips and he felt his stomach knot up, he reached for the beer she was holding and pulled it out of her grasp, lifting it to his lips and easing closer towards her. When he handed her back the bottle, it was nearly empty and he was sitting only a few inches from her. "What's the one you're keeping from me?" She asked, reaching out to push back the hair that had fallen on his forehead.

He grabbed her hand and held it against his chest. "Not until you tell me some of your secrets. Tell me." He said, his voice so low it came out more like a growled command.

She shivered at the intensity in his gaze and licked her lips as she tried to focus. He already knew about her tattoo, and she understood that he was sensitive about Ed Jerse and she couldn't really blame him. She had done some wild things in college and even a few in the academy, but revealing those stories only made her think of her fail love affairs and she wasn't in the mood to relive that part of her life.

So instead, she revealed something about them. "When we were supposed to be at that communication seminar but you managed to find an X File to keep us from making it to the actual seminar, do you remember when I came to your room with some wine?" She waited until he nodded his head as a smile passed across his lips before she finished with her secret. "I didn't want you to walk out that night. I wanted you to stay. With me."

His eyebrows rose up as he looked at her, "what did you want to happen?"

She pursed her lips as though she was trying to think of what had been going through her mind that night, even though they both knew she already knew the answer. "Something like tonight." She waited a few, long moments and when it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything, she swallowed and pushed herself shakingly to her feet.

He jumped up and reached for her, cupping her elbow in his hand as he pretended to steady her. She wasn't that drunk—they both knew that, it was just an excuse to touch her and for now, as per usual, that touch would have to sustain her through the night.

She smiled wistfully and turned to scoop her clothes off his bed; she took a moment to look longingly at the mattress, wishing she had the courage to just lie down and beg him to make love to her. She sighed and made her way towards the door, glancing up into his face and smiling, communicating a "good night," which he returned.

.

As Mulder watched her walk into her room—his eyes watching her hips sway and the way the oversized gym shorts made her look so small—he was shocked when he saw that she didn't close the connecting door. She left it wide open. Was it an invitation? Did she just forget? He slid his hands down his face and tried to get his nerves under control.

He pursed his lips and let out a slow breath, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his stomach as it knotted up tighter and tighter. He took a step towards the door but it was as though his feet weighed a hundred pounds each. His nervousness and anxiousness was sucking all the energy from his body and by his second step, he was exhausted and knew he couldn't make it all the way into her room.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so afraid of her? They had both essentially ended their love lives for one another—there an unspoken bond that laid between them and each felt that pursuing any other relationship would have been dishonest and wrong. Yet here they were, together but separate. As always.

He collapsed against the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the cracked sheetrock with tacky swirls in the material—it probably looked nice when the motel was first opened but now it just looked sad. He rolled his eyes—hell, forget the damn hotel, he looked sad.

He heard the mattress creak in the other room as Scully laid down to go to bed. As soon as the first sound wave entered his ear, he felt his erection begin to grow. All night, he had felt the desire burning in his groin but he hadn't allowed himself to get fully hard. Until now. There was no harm in it; it wasn't like she could see him…

He turned his head towards the connecting door to ensure he wasn't being watched, as ever paranoid, and he dipped his hand into his gym shorts; his fingers immediately found his cock and began skillfully working up and down its length. His eyes closed in rapture, stroking his desire from a low burn to a fire.

He threw his head back against the pillow and bit down on his lip as he squeezed his cock tightly in his hand. He heard his breathing get harder, more labored as his erection began fully hardening. His brain vaguely processed a constant sound from Scully's room, but it took a lot of effort for him to process what it was.

The sheets were rustling.

He stopped moving completely and concentrated his entire being to figuring out what she was doing. And then he heard it. One of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard: Dana Scully whimpered. His brain connected the two sounds together and came out with only one answer—she was touching herself. He wanted to go to her and take over, he wanted to touch and taste her until she screamed his name. He wanted them to release all of their pent up emotions, but he wanted to be there with her.

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth. "Scully…are you still awake?" he asked, careful to keep the excitement out of his voice.

There was a long pause, during which he imagined her shutting her eyes as she tossed her head back against her pillow as her tongue raced across her bottom lip. "Yes, Mmmulder." She finally answered, her tone low and sultry as he heard the bed sheets begin rustling again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, feeling a surge of burning arousal race down his spine and thicken his cock more. He pushed the sheets away from his legs and kicked them to the bottom of the bed. He lifted the band of his shorts and nearly groaned when he saw how hard he already was.

He heard her sigh and then the mattress creaked as she repositioned herself, her back arching off the bed momentarily as she continued running her fingers against her swollen clit. "Us." She answered honestly, biting down on her lip as she tried to decide whether or not that had been a wise answer.

"What about us?" He asked as he slid his hand back under his waistband, his fingers immediately encircled his tip and squeezed as he closed his eyes and pictured what she was doing on the other side of the wall.

"Don't you ever just think about us…together?"

"Yeah..." he groaned as he began stroking his cock harder, tightening his grip and letting the beads of precum drip down the length of his shaft. "All the time."

Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head towards the open door, wishing she could see if he thought of her the way she was thinking of him. "When?" She asked.

There was a long pause as he tried to gather enough control to speak rather than just growl at her. "At night, and in the mornings…and sometimes in the office." He said, his confession broken up by a soft grunt as his fingers slipped down to rub against his balls before returning to his shaft. He released a shaky breath and pushed his shorts completely off him, letting the cool air rush across his skin and making him shiver. He licked his lips and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling, "God, Dana…" he whispered, so softly he didn't think she would hear him.

At the sound of her name on his lips, she closed her eyes and slipped a single finger inside her tight body, feeling its immediate resistant to the small intrusion but quickly adjusting to her movements. "Mulder," she purred, "do you like it?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined her on top of him, her skin sliding against his as she asked him that. He pumped down his shaft with an intense, brutally tight grip before he allowed himself to answer. "Yea, baby. I love it."

"Mmmm, me too." She whimpered softly as she added another finger and began to move her hips as she grinded against her hand. "I wish…oh Mulder, I wish we could… _do_ more together."

He cursed under his breath and fought his immediate reflex to go to her, to give her exactly what she wanted. But he needed more from her than a panted desire to "do more" with him; they hadn't danced around this issue for five years just to rush through it now. "Me too," he finally answered as he almost made himself cross-eyed.

"Are you…" she started to ask, but then didn't know how to phrase the question so she bit down on her cheek and let her other hand move to her breast, squeezing the sensitive flesh as she continued working her fingers in and out.

"Yea, I am…" he answered as he began to work his hand faster. "Together?" He strained as he lifted his free hand up, placing his open palm on the wall behind him where her headboard would be on the other side of the wall.

"Yesss," she hissed as she arched her back and began rubbing her clit again, setting her nerves on fire and feeling herself beginning to tip towards her release. In a last moment of awareness, she released her breast and reached behind her to press her hand against the wall, her nails curling into the wall and scrapping the wallpaper as she finally lost control. She fought back from moaning, but she couldn't help but panting and whimpering Mulder's name as her orgasm sparked through her body, her toes curling and her knees locking up as her hips continued moving against her hand.

Mulder's eyes screwed shut as he imagined her writhing on the bed from pleasure, pleasure she had imagined _him_ giving her. He could see the sheets twisted around her legs as her back arched upwards, her breasts being lifted teasingly towards his mouth as he hovered above her. God, he wanted her so much he could almost taste her. When he heard her whimper his name softly, he quickened his pace just fast enough to release right behind her, grunting softly as he squeezed his desire out as he imagined being buried deep inside her pulsing body.

He cleaned himself up with the top sheet and then threw it off the bed; he grabbed the pillow from behind his head and laid it vertical next to him, throwing one arm across it and letting his heavy eyes drift close. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could imagine the pillow was Scully's warm body pressed wearily against his as they fell asleep together.

He didn't know how long he laid there, his mind so relaxed he couldn't even fully appreciate the enormous step they had just made, but he was wrenched out of his sleepy daze when he heard a soft knock on the open connecting room door. He bolted out of bed and jerked on the discarded pair of shorts and quickly ran his hand through his hair before he turned and faced Scully as she leaned against the door frame sleepily.

Neither one said anything, both equally terrified to risk saying the _wrong_ thing and driving them apart—yet also terrified of saying the _right_ thing and driving them together. Her piercing blue eyes shone through the dusky light and without conscious thought, he began slowly walking towards her, completely entranced by the intensity of her gaze.

When he was standing directly in front of her, he looked down and found that she was only wearing her pajama shirt and he could see the white fabric of her panties disappearing between her legs. He reached out and put one hand on her hip, pulling her away from the door frame and into a loose hug as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and let his fingers get tangled in her hair. Immediately, her arms encircled his waist as she tucked herself deeper into his embrace, pressing her face against his shoulder; he felt her stomach expand slightly as she took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent and pressing her lips against his skin.

He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the side of the door frame again, but this time she was clinging to _him_ for support. He tightened their embrace even more and lowered his head until his face was pressed against her neck, his mouth sliding against the skin just below her ear while his nose was buried in her hair.

He heard her take in another breath, like she was getting ready to say something, but he pushed her harder against the door

frame, making her exhale a puff of air against his chest as he quietly released a hissing _shhhhh_ in her ear. He felt her shiver as his hot breath teased her and he dropped his hand from her hip to her lower back, his long fingers stretching to slide against the top of her ass, towards the bottom hem of her shirt.

She whimpered as she felt him pull her lower body against him and she slowly wrapped one of her legs around his leg, eliminating the space between them and letting his thigh press between her legs. He moved his hand still further down her back until his palm was resting on the bottom of her ass, squeezing gently before using the leverage it gained him to pull her off her feet.

She moaned as her hands flew up to encircle his neck, her elbows resting on his shoulders and holding up some of her own weight so she wouldn't be so hard for him to carry. The sound she made echoed in the silence, broken up only by their heavy breathing. She pushed her fingers through his hair and tilted his head until she could press her lips against the side of his face, her teeth clenched tightly together as she tried to settle the arousal still burning through her body.

He carried her over to her bed but instead of laying her down, he turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, shifting her slightly until she was sitting in his lap; she wiggled until she got comfortable, eliciting a couple soft grunts from him as she rubbed up against him before she wrapped her legs around his waist and folded herself back into his embrace.

They were the same height now and their eyes immediately found each others, silently asking and answering a hundred questions before he glanced down at her mouth. He leaned towards her slightly and licked his lips, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mulder," she whispered softly, her breath rushing across his lips and making his eyes roll closed as she closed the distance between them. She took a moment to look at him, his face so relaxed as he waited for her; the boyish looks that so often crossed his face were gone and now she only stared at a man, a man that would do anything—and has done _everything_ —for her.

He felt the light brush of her lower lip against his and his stomach tightened just from that first contact alone. "Scully," he mumbled just before she pressed her open lips against his, her mouth both soft and intense as she immediately began teasing and sucking at his bottom lip. He couldn't help himself, he had to know what she tasted like now and there was no way he could be slow or subtle about it; his hand dove into her hair, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck and angling her head more so that he could deepen the kiss. He waited until she drew out of the kiss but when she returned again, he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip and nearly shouted in victory when her lips parted in surprise and he dove in, taking control of the kiss and sliding his tongue against hers in an erotic dance.

She felt a kick of arousal low in her stomach as his tongue moved against hers; she slid her hands down his bare back and ran the edges of her fingernails against his toned skin, leaving ten white trails down his back. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and tilted her hips upwards in an attempt to alleviate the desire pooling between her legs; he must have liked how it felt because he grunted and began to move his hips in rhythm with hers.

He snaked his hand up the back of her shirt, pressing his fingertips along her spine and in between her shoulder blades, taking the shirt with him and bunching the fabric up under the swells of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra—that much he had known since she first stepped out of his bathroom after changing and he could see the dark outlines of her nipples through the shirt—and he felt lightheaded as he thought about feeling her against his chest, feeling her nipples harden as they rubbed against his skin.

He pushed his hand further up her back, tugging the shirt higher and feeling it resist his efforts for a moment before the fabric finally slipped over her breasts and gathered under her arms. He jerked her upper body against him and sucked in a deep breath as he felt her nipples drag through his chest hair as she moved against him.

She pushed against his shoulders and he feared for a moment that he'd gone too far and this wasn't what she wanted anymore, but instead of pushing him away, she shoved him back against the bed and repositioned herself over him. She tucked her hair behind her ear before she lowered her head and pressed her face against the side of his neck, biting and sucking at his skin as she ran her hands down his chest.

He wanted to ask her to finish taking her shirt off but he didn't want to interrupt her from giving him the first hickey he had had in over five years—probably longer if he thought about it, but with her lips on his skin, thinking was impossible. So instead he let his hands wonder back down her back and to her ass, squeezing it roughly and maneuvering her hips back and forth against him. He moaned as her crotch rubbed against his thigh, pushing his shorts up and letting him feel her soaked panties against his skin. He felt her begin to rise up and away from him and he growled and pressed her hips harder against him to keep her where she was; he twisted and flung her around until she was underneath him.

She gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs, her hair flying in all directions as he whipped her around and pressed her body into the mattress. He crawled over her, moving his hips in between her legs and making her spread her legs wide so he could settle in the cradle of her legs. As soon as he felt his cock rub against her wet heat, he nearly lost all control; he bucked his hips against her gently, just reveling being in this moment with her.

She arched her back as she watched him stare at their hips, his eyes narrowed in hunger as his fingers played with the band at the top of her panties. Hesitantly, she reached up and finished pulling her shirt off, throwing it off the bed behind her and letting her hands fall back to lay against the mattress as she waited for him to react.

He licked his lips and forced himself to tear his gaze away from her parted legs and he looked up and muttered something under his breath when he saw that she had taken off her shirt. He searched her face for just a moment, looking for a flicker of uncertainty or nervousness but all he saw was matched hunger; he licked his lips and let his gaze finally move downwards until they landed on her pert breasts. He sighed and his head drooped forward as his hands unconsciously gripped her thighs tighter.

She reached down and covered one of his hands with hers and began moving it up her body, letting his palm slide up her thigh, across her stomach, along her ribs, but when she led him to the underside of her breast, she let go of his hand and relaxed her hands against the mattress again, waiting for him to make the final move.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers, his lips silently begging her to part her lips and let him kiss her deeply again. He only let up long enough for her to breathe before he began kissing her, again and again until she was panting and writhing against him. Finally, _finally_ , he lifted his hand up and cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingertips and moaning when she arched her back and pressed her breast more firmly in his hand.

"Mulder," she whimpered as she began wildly thrusting her hips against his, her folds drenched as she felt the rigidness of his cock tease her through their clothing. She moved her hands down his back and let her fingers push under the elastic band of his shorts, pushing the fabric down until they were bunched up at his knees.

As soon as he felt her hands at his waistband, his brain fixated on two goals: ripping her underwear off and getting inside her. His hands flew to her hips as he began peeling her underwear down, the white cotton fabric feeling delicate and foreign under his touch.

How long had it been since she'd been with a man? How long since she had handed over her control and just felt pleasure? How long had she dreamed of this? He lowered his head and exhaled a hot breath of air directly over her nipple, watching it harden to a peak as she began kicking her legs to get her panties off. "How long?" he unthinkingly panted as he lowered his mouth and softly closed his lips around her nipple, sucking gently on it as he felt her hands fly to his hair to hold him against her chest.

"Too long." She gasped as she finally kicked free of her underwear and then wrapped her bared legs around his waist, hissing when she felt his hot flesh sear her sensitive folds. "We've waited _too long_ for this."

He repositioned his hips against her and finished pushing his shorts off his legs. "Look at me." He said as he flexed his hips against her, letting the tip of his long shaft push through her folds and spread her moisture onto his bulging cock. She bit down on her lip as she felt his head rub past her clit and she looked down between their bodies to see his cock pressing against her. She began breathing harder as she stared at him; she had seen him naked before, but never when he was aroused and she felt lightheaded already just imagining him stretching her out to accommodate his length.

"Yesss…." She hissed as she widened her legs and looked up into his eyes. He lowered his head until his forehead was resting gently against hers and he slowly guided himself into her, their breathing quickening exponentially as he slowly began thrusting into her, giving her another inch of his cock with each thrust before pulling out and starting over again.

She was squeezing him so tight and he could feel her muscles twitch as he pulled out of her. "Scully…God… relax…you're so tight," he groaned as he pushed into her again, this time pushing completely into her and then grinding his hips side to side.

She whimpered and rocked her hips against him, "Oh my God, Mulder…you're so big, —it feels so good." She arched her back and felt a rush of arousal flood through her soak their movements when her breasts met with his chest.

He moaned when he felt a rush of warmth coat his cock as he slid back into her, thrusting his weight forward and flexing his hips to reach as deep as he could. She grunted and rested her hands on his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as she held onto him.

She felt his hand move from her hip to her thigh and he readjusted her leg, pulling it upwards so that her hips were tilted. On his next thrust, he added more force and let his hips slam into her, rocking the bed and sending the headboard crashing against the wall. He dropped his head and looked down of her with a proud smile on his lips and she couldn't help but laugh.

His smile busted into a full belly laugh as he lowered his head and kissed her cheek, relaxing most of his weight on top of her as their bodies shook from their laughter. His lips moved from her cheek towards her ear and he kissed the skin just below her ear as their laughter died down. "This is nice," he said before kissing her ear again as her hands went under his arms to pull him even closer to her.

"Just nice?" she chuckled as she began slowly rolling her hips against him again.

" _Really_ nice." He smiled as he finally bit down on her earlobe and pulled it between teeth.

She hissed and pushed hard against his left shoulder until he was knocked sideways and she rolled on top of him. "Let me try and make it better than _nice_." She laughed as she sat up straight and shook her head, letting her hair fall until it curled around her face in just the perfect Scully fashion.

He lowered his gaze from her face and let his full concentration shift to her breasts, her dark nipples raised and begging for his touch; his mouth dried out as he watched them sway slightly from her movements as she started fucking him again. "God damn it, Scully…" he groaned as he lifted his hand up. He paused just before he touched her and he looked back up into her eyes, seeking and getting permission before he touched her so intimately again.

As soon as his hand covered her sensitive skin, she moaned and began lifting her hips higher, letting his cock retract nearly halfway out of her body before she sunk back down, rolling her hips and grinding against him to stimulate her clit.

He seemed to understand what she needed because the fingers that were teasing her nipples quickly dropped down and began moving against her clit; she pressed her open palms against his chest and quickened her pace as she moaned encouragements to him.

"Mulder—don't stop, you're driving me crazy." She panted before she lowered her upper body back down on top of him and kissed him hard and quick as she continued grinding against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her before he lifted his hips and drove his cock upwards, deep into her; she hissed and began timing her thrusts with his hips so that they were meeting hard in the middle every time.

She grabbed hold of his free hand and laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand tightly as her whimpers turned into low hums. "Fuck, baby—I love the way you sound. God I'm so hard right now." He mumbled into her hair as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer—to be honest, he was quite impressed that he had made it _this_ long considering how long it had been since he'd last been with a woman. Of course, he wanted to wait until she found her release before he lost control; he didn't want to disappoint her in any way and risk not being able to feel her tight body again after tonight. He also knew that she had always been intensively affected by his words, so he'd put those skills to the test.

"Scully…baby, you're so beautiful. You feel soo good around my cock. I love fucking you…I've wanted you for _so_ long." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a piece of lead begin settling in his stomach; what if this was a one-time thing for her? What if this was just _one_ lonely night?

The moment he stopped talking, she felt something shift between them—as always, something was driving them a part despite how intimately they were connected now. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, unsure of what she was going to see when she looked into Mulder's eyes. What she saw nearly broke her heart: uncertainty and regret. She immediately let go of his hand and sat up, his skin feeling almost foreign to her now; she didn't make a move to get up, knowing that this may be the last time she'd feel him inside her. She wanted—no, _needed_ —to make this last as long as possible. Judging by the fear on his face, he didn't share that desire but she didn't mind being selfish in this moment.

He dropped his hands away from her body and mentally beat himself up—why did he have to say that? He had, once again, ruined the moment. He could see the panic shining out from her eyes as she nervously bit her lip, her eyes quickly dropping away from his gaze as the corners of her eyes began to water. "Scully, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he began to explain with the intention of making her feel comfortable with a one-night-stand despite what he had just confessed.

"Please don't…say anything." She said as she lifted her hand and pressed two fingers against his lips. "If you want to leave, then just…just go." She didn't recognize her own voice; underneath the usual confidence was a solid, deafening tone of pain and she hated herself for going to his room. This was her fault; she was the cause of the pain and regret coursing through them both now.

"I don't…want that." He said, his brows furrowing as he looked up at her; he tried not to notice the way her breasts rose from her heavy breathing, the way her hair was slightly frizzy at the ends, the way her inner muscles were clutching at his cock as she uncomfortably perched on his hips. He was so focused on _not_ noticing how sexy and beautiful she looked naked that he barely registered that she was talking to him.

"…but what happened? I felt you draw away from me." She said, resting her palms on his chest as she looked down at him.

He exhaled and dropped his gaze away from her face; he didn't want to repeat what he'd said. I had told her he loved her once and she had walked away from him—he couldn't risk doing that again. "Scully—," he started but stopped when he felt her fingers press against his lips again.

When he looked back up at her face, he was surprised to see her smiling and shaking her head. "I know you, Fox Mulder. We've both known this night was coming—there's been a connection between us since the beginning…and I've wanted you too, for so very long."

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her; she grunted softly as his cock shifted within her and her hands flew to his face, her fingers extending back until she felt his hair slip through her fingertips. He leaned in with his eyes solely focused on her parted lips; she closed her eyes, waiting to feel the heat of his kiss again, her stomach already twisting up in knots with anticipation.

When she felt his lips lightly glide against hers, her lips parted and she leaned towards him but then furrowed her brows when she felt him pull away slightly so that his lips continued to barely touch hers. "You are my constant, my touchstone." He said, his arms tightening around her waist as though he was trying to convince her of the emotional strength of his words by using his physical strength.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her hand moving down to cup the back of his neck. She released a nervous breath and smiled; "and you are mine," she promised before she pulled his head forward and felt a spark when their lips finally touched. Where their kisses before had been driven by lust, this one was soaked in deep-seeded passion and made her feel lightheaded. His lips were constantly moving, sucking on her bottom lip, parting her lips so he could swipe his tongue against hers before pulling out and beginning the process over again until she was so overwhelmed that she began thrusting her hips forward, a rush of renewed arousal coating his cock as she grinded against him.

He ran his hands along her naked back, pressing his fingers into her skin and dragging them up and down her back as he memorized her body. When she began moving her hips again, his hands went to her ass, pulling and pushing her body against his as they began to work up a sweat again. "You're so beautiful, Scully." He said just before kissing her again.

She ran her nails against his scalp and he felt his cock twitch in response and he wondered if she knew that that turned him on or if it was simply something she did. She probably knew. He pushed her backwards until she was lying down on the mattress with him on top of her again. He lifted away from her and shifted until his was on his knees and then ran his hands methodically down her chest and stomach as he slowly stroked in and out of her.

His touch was different than before, she could tell that his fingers moved with a purpose now rather than simply touching her out of blind lust. When he reached her thighs, he looped his hands under her legs and spread her open more as he began thrusting his hips harder and harder, driven wild by her whimpers and gasps. "Talk to me, Scully." He begged as he brought one of his hands to her pussy and began rubbing her clit.

The moment his fingers met her drenched folds, she arched her back and moaned loudly, her hands lifting over her head to grab on to the edge of the mattress. "I've dreamed of this—wanted it for so many years. I needed this tonight—I needed you. Oh my God, that feels so good." She rattled, not really consciously thinking about the words before she said them; all she could concentrate on was the feeling of his long cock stretching her as he claimed her.

"Fuck, Scully. I can't last much longer." He admitted through gritted teeth as he breathed deeply through his nose.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him down until his upper body was against hers again. "Together?" She asked, grinding against his pubic bone to give her clit just enough rough stimulation to begin sending over the edge. She felt her orgasm begin to build and build, all the nerves in her lower stomach practically vibrating.

"Always." He said as he gave her one final hard thrust before they both screamed and let their releases overcome their bodies. His thrusts began erratic and less graceful but she was too lost in her own bliss to pay much attention to his movements. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her knees locked as her orgasm took complete control over her body. She could feel him swell one final time before he released a rush of hot arousal inside her, heating and filling her body up until she was sure she would combust.

As soon as the intensity reeling through her body lessened, her legs dropped wearily against the mattress and she stretched her arms up high above her head, she could feel his cock spurt and push the last shot of come inside her and she rolled her hips lazily as she basked in feeling of being in his arms, being in her bed with him.

He was still lazily pushing his cock into her, his face covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He lowered his head down and caught her lips in a quick kiss, ended too soon by their heavy breathing. He hissed her name as his eyes roved down her body, kissing each breast with such gentleness that it made her physically ache for him again. She lifted her hand and lazily pushed her fingers through his hair, grabbing hold of the short strands and pulling on them slightly until he looked up at her.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, finally tearing his gaze away from her breasts and looking up at her.

His cock was still inside her, but the slightest movement from either of them would send his now-flaccid cock sliding out of her body; she rolled her hips and chuckled when he groaned and grabbed her hips in his hands. She shook her head and just smiled at him, still pulling on his hair until he rose up and laid down on top of her. "Will you eat dinner with me this week?" she asked.

Mulder's face lifted into a bright smile, and he was without a doubt the happiest she had ever seen him before. He was being thrown the chance to make this more than a one-time thing—and he sure as hell was going to take it. He kissed her and hummed when he felt her swipe her tongue along his bottom lip. "Of course I will. When?" He asked, chasing her mouth as she tilted her head slightly.

"All week…every night." She answered, finally letting him catch her mouth and kiss her deeply.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for not posting anything the past two months. The holidays were so completely busy and I'm getting ready to finish and move into a new home. So much to do and not enough time to get it done! This story has been in my head for a couple weeks so I just had to get it down before it drove me crazy. I'm working on the next chapter for "The Arrangement" but my next post will most likely be for "Dark Desire for Pain."

As always, please review and follow me for future posting notifications.

 **My Other Stories:**

Dark Desires for Pain (in progress)

The Arrangement (in progress)

The Profiler and the Doctor (completed)

Dinner Date (completed)

Mulder's Very Late or Very Early Birthday Present (completed)

Office Work (completed)


End file.
